The present invention relates to a connector clip which is adapted to verify complete connection or fitting connection between a connector used in a joint of a piping, for example, a gasoline fuel piping of a vehicle, and a pipe inserted in the connector.
In a joint of a fluid piping, a connector having a tube connecting portion is applied to join a pipe and a tube. In such piping, for example, the pipe is provided with an annular engagement projection on an outer peripheral surface of one axial side or an inserting end portion, and the connector is configured with a retainer fitted in a pipe inserting portion or a holding portion of the connector. Then, the pipe is inserted into the retainer so as to allow the annular engagement projection to snap-engage with one axial end portion of the retainer providing a stop mechanism between the pipe and the connector with a tube connected to the tube connecting portion. Hence, if an operator does not take care sufficiently to complete connection between the pipe and the connector, the pipe might not be fully inserted into the retainer and the annular engagement projection of the pipe might not snap-engage with one axial end portion of the retainer, or the retainer might not be fitted properly in the pipe inserting portion or the holding portion of the connector. That is, the pipe might be in a half-fitting relation with respect to the connector. Meanwhile within a connecting portion between a connector and a pipe, a sealing member is disposed to prevent an internal fluid from leaking out. However, in case of a piping system subject to operation while the pipe is incompletely connected with the connector, usually sealing property by the sealing member between the connector and the pipe is insufficient or becomes lowered, and an internal fluid leaks out. In view of the foregoing aspect, it is preferred to adapt means for verifying complete connection and preventing incomplete connection between a connector and a pipe, in order not to subject a piping system to operation while the pipe is not fully inserted into the retainer, or the retainer is not properly fitted in the pipe inserting portion of the connector.
As for such means for verifying complete connection between a connector and a pipe, a connector connecting construction disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is known. In the connector connecting construction, in addition to an annular engagement projection (first annular rib) for snap-engagement, an annular verification projection (second annular rib) is provided on an outer peripheral surface of the pipe so as to be located on an opposite axial side of or beyond an opposite axial end of the connector when the pipe is connected to the connector. Then, a connector clip for verifying complete connection between a connector and a pipe is put on and mounted to the connector and thus configured pipe. The connector clip includes a clip body (intermediate part) of U-shape in cross section having one-side wall portion (second lateral wall) and an opposite-side wall portion (first lateral wall) on opposite ends thereof. The opposite-side wall portion (first lateral wall) is provided with a connection verifying portion (protruding portion). One-side wall portion of the connector clip for verifying complete connection is provided with a fit-on recess (second cutaway recess) and the opposite-side wall portion thereof is also formed with another fit-on recess (first cutaway recess). The fit-on recess (second cutaway recess) is to be fitted on a portion of the connector on one axial side of a holding portion, and adjacent to the holding portion, while the another fit-on recess (first cutaway recess) is to be fitted on a portion of the pipe on an opposite axial side of the annular verification projection, and adjacent to the annular verification projection. And, the connection verifying portion is configured by a pair of restraining portions formed on opposite end portions or both widthwise sides of the another fit-on recess of the opposite-side wall portion. A distance between a pair of the restraining portions is designed equal to a width of an opening side (a side of a first guiding surface of the first cutaway recess) of the another fit-on recess.
If the pipe is correctly inserted in and connected to the connector and the annular verification projection is located in a fixed axial position, the connector clip for verifying complete connection is easily mounted to the connector and the pipe so as to clip or hold a held portion from the holding portion of the connector to the annular verification projection of the pipe by the one and the opposite-side wall portions from axially opposite sides thereof However, if the pipe is incompletely fitted in the connector and the annular verification projection is located relatively (relatively with respect to the connector) toward an opposite axial direction of or beyond the fixed axial position, the annular verification projection abuts the connection verifying portion, is not allowed to pass through the connection verifying portion, and therefore, the connector clip cannot be mounted to the connector and the pipe. Therefore, complete connection of the pipe to the connector can be verified by mounting the connector clip to the connector and the pipe. On the contrary, when the connector clip cannot be mounted to the connector and the pipe, incomplete connection of the pipe can be consequently verified.
Patent Document 1 JP, A, 11-6591
Meanwhile, in a connector clip for verifying complete connection between a connector and a pipe disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the connection verifying portion is constructed by a pair of thin-walled restraining portions. So, when the pipe is incompletely connected to the connector, if the annular verification projection is strongly pushed against the restraining portions, the restraining portions are possibly deformed so as to allow the annular verification projection to pass through therebetween. Such connector clip does not offer highly reliable function for verifying complete connection. In order to enhance reliability of the function for verifying complete connection, the connector clip may be formed hard. However, if the connector clip is formed hard, the connector clip might not be mounted without exerting excessive force thereto even when the pipe is completely connected to the connector. Moreover, considering factors of dimensional errors of the connector and/or the pipe, it is anticipated to be more difficult to mount the connector clip to the connector and the pipe.
Then it may be considered to construct the connection verifying portion to have a pipe receiving recess of U-shape in cross-section with width equal to or generally equal to an outer diameter of a body of the pipe. And, it is effective to form reinforcement ribs integrally on an outer surface or an outer peripheral surface of the connection verifying portion in order to increase widening resistance of the pipe receiving recess and more ensure that the annular verification projection is not fitted in the pipe receiving recess.
However, the clip body is typically constructed to clip a large diameter portion of the connector from widthwise opposite sides, or to have a connector receiving recess with width generally equal to an outer diameter of the large diameter portion of the connector. Therefore, if widening resistance is increased with respect to the pipe receiving recess of the connection verifying portion by forming reinforcement ribs thereon, the connector receiving recess of the clip body is restrained by the connection verifying portion, and thereby the widening resistance is increased also with respect to the connector receiving recess. As a result, it is also feared that favorable mounting property of the connector clip is lowered.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector clip having a highly reliable function for verifying complete connection between a connector and a pipe, and further having a favorable mounting property.